Poder
s flutuam acima das Encantadas enquanto elas renunciam seus poderes1ª Temporada, "Wicca Envy"]] Poderes são traços mágicos causados pela posse de um pedaço do Todo. Eles são uma parte biológica de seres que residem predominantemente no sangue. Um poder pode se manifestar de várias maneiras: no início da puberdade,4ª Temporada, "Lost and Bound" como um reflexo quando um ser está em necessidade direta, ou apenas quando o ser está pronto para receber o poder. Poderes não são bons nem maus, é uma questão de como eles são usados. No entanto, ao longo dos séculos, vários poderes foram associados a qualquer um dos lados. Por exemplo; a habilidade de criar fogo está associada ao mal e os demônios eram conhecidos por possuírem poderes baseados no fogo. Outros poderes, como Piscar, que agora é considerado um poder padrão de feiticeiro, costumava ser um poder típico de bruxa durante o século 17.1ª Temporada, "The Witch is Back" É muito perigoso para os mortais obter posse de poderes porque eles não são destinados a tê-los. Conforme descrito no Livro das Sombras, os mortais ficam confusos, depois assustados, paranóicos, violentos e demoníacos, e acabarão morrendo a menos que os poderes sejam retirados.4ª Temporada, "The Fifth Halliwheel" Categorias de Poderes Roubo de Poder roubando o poder de deflexão de Vivian]] O M.O. dos demônios e feiticeiros é roubar poderes de outros seres mágicos para aumentar sua própria força. Matar outra bruxa e roubar seus poderes transformará uma bruxa em um feiticeiro. Como tal, os warlocks geralmente roubam os poderes das bruxas; embora eles também tenham como alvo outros seres para construir sua base de poder e alcançar seus objetivos finais pessoais. Todos os feiticeiros possuem a habilidade inata de matar outros seres mágicos e absorver sua magia através de um athame. A maioria dos demônios, ao contrário, carece da habilidade natural de roubar poderes. Alguns demônios de nível superior e menos de nível inferior têm essa habilidade. Outros demônios exigem feitiços, rituais ou objetos mágicos para roubar poderes. Demônios geralmente roubam poderes para construir seu próprio poder e força, para subir a escada da hierarquia demoníaca e, eventualmente, assumir o Submundo. Métodos de Roubar Poder Para obter os poderes de outro ser, geralmente é necessário matá-lo. Este é o caminho preferido para demônios e warlocks. Eles geralmente usam um poder letal ou um athame, depois do qual absorvem os poderes. absorbing the powers from Abet.]] Os feiticeiros preferem usar apenas um athame, já que athames podem ser usados para canalizar magia. Quando feiticeiros e demônios (com a habilidades de roubar poderes) matam suas vítimas, os poderes transferem-se automaticamente das vítimas para os feiticeiros. No entanto, ao usar um tipo especial de athame, feiticeiros e demônios podem armazenar os poderes na lâmina até que estejam prontos para absorvê-los. bruxas malvadas geralmente usam feitiços e poções para roubar os poderes de outra bruxa. Isso lhes permite roubar poderes, para uma vítima desconhecida, bem como roubá-los à distância e sem nenhum dano. Vencer a bruxa malvada geralmente devolve os poderes roubados aos seus possuidores originais, caso ainda estejam vivos. Para Chamar Os Poderes de Uma Bruxa .]] Este feitiço, que pode ser encontrado no Livro das Sombras, é usado para roubar os poderes de outra bruxa. Primeiro, é preciso preparar uma poção, que deve ser consumida, voluntária ou involuntariamente, pela bruxa cujos poderes são procurados. Após o consumo, a magia adjacente deve ser cantada para roubar e absorver os poderes. Este feitiço foi supostamente adicionado ao Livro das Sombras para ensinar às futuras bruxas uma lição sobre ganhos pessoais, ou para recuperar poderes roubados. Bloqueio de Poderes Isso se refere ao processo de usar uma feitiço ou poção para desabilitar os poderes básicos e ativos de uma bruxa, tornando-os impotentes. O ato de bloqueio não remove os poderes, mas simplesmente os torna adormecidos até que o bloqueio seja desfeito. Isto pode ser conseguido invertendo o bloqueio, tornando-se desligado sob situações estressantes ou devido a morte da pessoa que realizou o bloqueio. O bloqueio é geralmente realizada em bruxas jovens, pois são consideradas incapazes de usar adequadamente seus poderes até o tempo suficiente, e que ter poderes é potencialmente perigoso, pois os torna alvos de seres malignos ou simplesmente porque seu poder ativo é muito destrutivo. Exemplos de bloqueio incluem: impotente depois de forçadamente ter seus poderes bloqueados.]] *Em uma realidade alternativa onde a existência da magia era conhecida pelos mortais e bruxas foram perseguidos, Piper contemplou bloquear os poderes de sua filha Melinda para que ela estivesse a salvo da exposição. Enquanto inicialmente definido em ter poderes de Melinda bloqueado usando um feitiço, Piper decidiu no último minuto parar. *Quando as Encantadas encontraram a Feiticeira do Mal, que estava empenhada em se tornar a Rainha do reino do século XII, manipulando magicamente o Príncipe e concebendo seu herdeiro, eles resolveram parar seu plano bloqueando permanentemente seus poderes, já que ela era uma poderosa bruxa má que poderia conjurar os elementos. Eles bloquearam seus poderes usando uma Poção de Bloqueio, jogando-a perto dela. voluntariamente bloqueia seus poderes bebendo uma poção.]] *Tyler Michaels voluntariamente tinha seus poderes bloqueados, sendo um jovem Incendiário que não conseguia controlar suas habilidades pirocinéticas e quase foi feito um estudante na academia de treinamento de um demônio chamado Ludlow. Seu poder acabou sendo liberado cinco anos depois, quando foi atacado por demônios. Piper fez a poção usada para bloquear seus poderes, enquanto também considerava se ela deveria bloquear os poderes de seu próprio filho. *As Irmãs Stillman eram um trio de bruxas malvadas de nível inferior que ganhavam notoriedade por seus pequenos contras e roubos. Isso lhes concedeu uma entrada no Livro das Sombras; embora tenha sido apenas um pequeno parágrafo que alegou que não valia a pena derrotar elas e instruiu o leitor a apenas bloquear sua magia se elas provassem ser um incômodo. As Encantadas acabaram fazendo isso depois que as irmãs Stillman pegaram suas identidades. Seres Que Destroem Poder Tuatha Enfraqueceu As Encantadas casting her spell]] Em 1999, uma bruxa malvada de duzentos anos chamada Tuatha foi acidentalmente libertada de sua prisão. A fim de evitar que as Encantadas a matassem, ela as enfraqueceu. O feitiço requeria um novo coração humano para cada bruxa que tinha que ser enfraquecida. No entanto, seu feitiço não bloqueava a habilidade das Encantadas de fazer poções, mas suas poções não tinham efeito sobre ela. Alguns anos depois, o feiticeiro Bacarra, usou o mesmo método que Tuatha, embora ele só precisasse de um coração. Contrariando Poderes Ao derrotar um ser maligno, pode acontecer que os poderes tenham que ser neutralizados. As Encantadas Vencem Eames sendo vencido pelas as Encantadas.]] Em 2001 as Encantadas enfrentaram o feiticeiro Eames. Ele planejava matar todos os Anciões e Guardiões de Luz desde o final dos anos 80. A fim de derrotá- lo, as Encantadas tiveram que neutralizar três poderes que ele havia roubado; clonagem, transmogrificação, e deflexão. Eles fizeram isso usando o seguinte feitiço; :Tempo para emendar e vingança de uma vítima. :O poder de clonagem se torna azedo. :O poder de mudar se torna estranho :Estou rejeitando sua deflexão. As últimas três linhas foram escritas individualmente por uma das irmãs e neutralizaram um poder específico. Phoebe notou que sua linha ( a última ) soava um pouco ocidental. Renunciando os Poderes Só para ser feito em terríveis emergências, os poderes podem ser renunciados. Simplificando, os poderes podem ser abandonados. Isso pode ser feito por um feitiço. Rex Buckland Chantagens Prue Halliwell erases itself.]] No início de 1999, um feiticeiro conhecido apenas por seu apelido Rex Buckland, foi capaz de chantagear Prue Halliwell. Com o uso de truques e magia, Rex fez Prue roubar uma valiosa tiara na casa de leilões em que trabalhava, enquadrando assim um guarda-roupa. Quando Prue foi colocada na prisão, suas irmãs a ajudaram a escapar, mas enquanto elas fugiam, elas foram capturadas por Rex, que havia tirado uma foto de sua fuga. Ele propôs que as irmãs usassem o feitiço de renúncia em seu Livro das Sombras, e desse a ele seus poderes encantadas. são armazenados no recipiente mágico.]] Depois de uma longa discussão e sem outra escolha, as irmãs concordaram e fizeram o que ele disse. Eles lançaram o feitiço de abandono e armazenaram seus poderes em um recipiente mágico que Rex lhes dera. Quando as irmãs entregaram seus poderes a Rex, ele ordenou a sua parceira e amante, Hannah, para matá-las. restaurando o livro e desfazendo o feitiço.]] No entanto, naquele momento. Leo Wyatt, o Guardião de Luz das Encantadas, usou seus poderes para reverter a magia e desfazer o feitiço de abandono. Isso fez com que os poderes das irmãs retornassem, tornando-os capazes de se salvar de Hannah, que se transformação em uma pantera negra. De volta à Mansão, as irmãs decidiram queimar a entrada do Livro das Sombras, impossibilitando que as gerações futuras abandonassem seus poderes. O Feitiço Mantido Seguro na Mente de Piper No final de 2001, Piper foi sequestrado pela Fonte de Todo o Mal. Ele tinha aprendido que Piper tinha memorizado o feitiço de abandono antes de ela e suas irmãs queimarem a página do Livro das Sombras alguns anos atrás. Ao entrar em sua mente, ele tentou manipulá-la. Ao fazê-la acreditar que ela estava mentalmente doente, que ela sendo uma bruxa era parte de sua imaginação, ele tentou fazê-la dizer o feitiço para curá- la de sua doença. A Fonte quase teve sucesso, se não fosse pela intervenção das irmãs de Piper e Leo. Poderes nos Mortais Mortais são humanos que não possuem poderes mágicos e cujas funções biológicas não lhes permitem. Foi estabelecido que se os mortais recebem muito poder, eles vão cair em um estado de paranóia e insanidade como seu corpo e mentalidade não está preparado para lidar com eles.2ª Temporada, "Astral Monkey" No entanto, em 2009, os seres mágicos trocados e sobrenaturais foram despojados de seus poderes, enquanto os mortais foram concedidos a eles. No entanto, neste caso, os mortais não sofriam qualquer tipo de paranoia ou insanidade, presumivelmente devido ao equilíbrio mágico que estava sendo alternado para permitir que eles lidassem com a magia, assim como os seres na Comunidade Mágica poderiam.9ª Temporada, "The Old Witcheroo" Notas e Curiosidades , "Siren Song"]] * As Encantadas são os únicos seres que têm uma conexão de poder onde podem usar os poderes uma das outras. Por exemplo, quando Paige era incapaz de falar e tinha que orbitar Wyatt para ela, longe da Velha, Piper e Phoebe tocaram seus braços e chamaram Wyatt; ativando o poder de Paige telecineticamente orbitando Wyatt para ela.5ª Temporada, "Sense and Sense Ability" * Em alguns episódios, há desvios na cor natural de um poder (por exemplo Bolas de Energia vermelhas e orbes roxos). * De acordo com Grams, durante a gravidez, uma bruxa tem que treinar seus poderes diariamente.5ª Temporada, "Happily Ever After" Se não, os poderes da bruxa podem dar errado. Isso foi provado no próximo episódio por Piper quando ela estava grávida de Wyatt. Quando ela tentava explodir demônios, ela criava fogos de artifício ou flores. * Artefatos, como o Livro das Sombras, podem possuir poderes também. No entanto, esses poderes foram dados a eles por encantamentos e feitiços que foram lançados sobre eles. Sua força geralmente depende do ser cujo usando esse artefato. Por exemplo, à medida que a ligação entre as Encantadas cresce, aumenta também a força do Livro das Sombras. * Alguns artefatos são criados especificamente para conter poderes. Estes Containers de Poder são usados para armazenar poderes. Até mesmo os mortais podem ser usados para armazenar poderes, um método geralmente usado pelos corretores demoníacos de poder. No entanto, como os mortais não nasceram para receber qualquer tipo de poder mágico, isso acabará resultando em sua autodestruição. * As Encantadas derrotaram um grande número de seres malignos redirecionando os poderes deles ou de seus aliados contra eles. * Projeção Astral é o único poder conhecido que pode ser obtido através da aprendizagem, em vez de naturalmente possuí-lo ou tirá-lo de outro ser. Poderes como o Super Força podem ser acessados através do uso de outros poderes. * Certos seres são nomeados especificamente pelo poder que possuem naturalmente, mesmo que esse poder não seja necessariamente exclusivo para eles: **Metamorfos têm Metamorfose **Empatas têm Empatia **Incendiários têm Pirocinese **Demônio da Àgua têm Hidrocinese **Demônio do Choque têm Eletrocinese Nos Bastidores * Cada energia no show tem seu efeito sonoro específico quando um poder é ativado. Se um poder tem um efeito prolongado, como a Imobilização Molecular, um efeito sonoro correspondente pode ser ouvido quando o poder é desativado. * Está provado em "All Hell Breaks Loose" que o efeito de som para a Telecinese de Prue é de fato real no universo Charmed, em vez de um recurso estético para o público, porque ele pode ser ouvido na câmera. O mesmo não pode ser dito de poderes como Empatia, que apresenta uma série de sinos de vento cada vez que Phoebe o usou para indicar para o público, mas isso não é ouvido nem reconhecido por nenhum dos personagens. * Ao longo das primeiras temporadas, tanto os efeitos visuais quanto os efeitos sonoros mudaram. * Telecinese era o único poder no Unaired Pilot que não era acompanhado por um efeito sonoro. * Nos quadrinhos, poderes como Telecinese e Imobilização Molecular são fisicamente representados pela energia proveniente das mãos do usuário, mesmo que tal efeito não tenha sido usado no programa. Isso é provavelmente usado para ilustrar melhor o poder que está sendo usado, pois do contrário não poderia ser visto nos quadrinhos. Veja Também Referências }} Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Termos em Charmed